


The Princess And The Lost Angel

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Princess And The Lost Angel

“Daddy, tell me a bedtime story,” the little girl said, cuddling her teddy bear and looking up at her dad with big blue eyes. 

Her dad shifted her over so he could stretch out on the bed beside her. She quickly snuggled up against his open arm and looked up at him in anticipation.

“Which story would you like to hear?” he asked with a smile, already knowing her answer since she requested it at least once a week.

“Tell me about the princess and the lost angel again. Please?”

He brushed a kiss across her forehead before settling in to tell her favorite bedtime story. “Once upon a time….” 

* * *

 

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in an underground castle with two ogres.  She was a fierce princess, ready to protect innocent people from all the monsters of the world.  Together with the ogres she would travel the lands on a black steed and fight evil. During their adventures they met lots of people and made interesting friends, including angels and a few demons. 

Everyone who knew the princess loved her.  Her smile was brighter than the sun and her hair was as soft as silk. When she spoke her voice was a melody more beautiful than any of the world’s greatest composures could ever hope to write. She was kind to all and known for her loyalty and heart.

The lost angel was a different story. He was once one of heaven’s most beautiful angels but he was betrayed by a family who did not understand him.  When he was punished and forced out of his home it broke his heart and he became an evil, cruel monster.

The princess and the ogres battled the evil angel more than once and they always defeated him but at a great personal cost. He was cruel to them whenever he could be.

Then came the day the princess and ogres were relaxing in their castle after a long trip. The tall ogre was reading a book while his brother ogre ate an entire blueberry pie when there was a knock at their door.

“I’ll get it,” grunted the ogre covered in blueberry pie.

When he opened the door the princess’s world was changed forever.  The man who walked in first didn’t look special on the outside, but he was very special on the inside. He was the Creator.  Behind him was the evil angel. 

No longer evil, the angel was now lost and dying.  He had been broken by years of captivity and the effort he had used to try and defeat an evil called The Darkness.  Almost an empty vessel, all the magic that made him an angel was gone.

The Creator left the lost angel to stay with the ogres and the princess.  He hoped the kind heart and fierce strength of the princess would heal the angel.

As time went on in the underground castle the Creator would come and check on the lost angel, and each time he confirmed that a little more of the angel’s magic was gone.  If he was not saved he would fade away entirely. 

Despite the evil doings the lost angel had put the princess and her ogres through, the princess couldn’t watch him fade.  She tried to heal the lost angel. She would read stories to him and sing him songs. The next time the Creator came he was surprised to see the angel was regaining his magic. 

This went on and on until one day while the princess was reading a story to the lost angel he spoke. “Why do you try to heal me after what I’ve done to you?”

The princess looked down at the angel with her famous smile. “Because you are no longer the monster you were made into.  You are just an angel.”

The next time the Creator came to visit he was surprised to see the lost angel was up in the library helping the princess reorganize books, their laughter ringing through the hallways of the castle.  The ogres wanted the angel to leave now that he was well, but the princess and the Creator insisted he stay.

One day evil came to the underground castle in the form of a demon with hair black as night and eyes as yellow as the sun.  He hurt the princess badly with his blade.  The lost angel watched his princess fall to the ground and he rushed to her aid, killing the demon before kneeling before her. 

She was dying and the lost angel was afraid he didn’t have enough magic to save her.  Cradling her in his arms, he used all the magic he had to heal her wounds.  When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he openly wept in front of her and the ogres. 

“I thought I lost you my princess.”

“I’m right here my angel.”

And with true love’s kiss, the princess saved the angel from being lost. 

* * *

 

“Then what happened daddy?” the little girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Well the angel and the princess were married and moved to their own castle where they had a little princess of their very own  and they all lived happily ever after.  Now get some sleep.  I love you,” Lucifer said, brushing another kiss across his daughter’s forehead before sliding out of bed and turning off her light.

When he stepped out in the hallway he was surprised to see you standing against the wall. “She loves that story,” he said, reaching for you.

“Not as much as I do my angel,” you replied, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss his lips.

 


End file.
